The present invention relates to a photoresist residue remover composition and, in particular, to a photoresist residue remover composition for removing a photoresist residue formed by a resist ashing treatment after dry etching in a step of forming, on a substrate surface, wiring of any metal of aluminum, copper, tungsten, and an alloy having any of these metals as a main component in the production of a semiconductor circuit element, and a semiconductor circuit element production process employing the photoresist residue remover composition. More particularly, it relates to a photoresist residue remover composition containing an inorganic acid, an inorganic fluorine compound, and water and containing no hydrogen peroxide, and a semiconductor circuit element production process employing the photoresist residue remover composition.
The photoresist residue referred to here means a photoresist residue (also called sidewall polymer, sidewall protection film, rabbit ear) comprising incompletely ashed resist, an organometallic polymer, a metal oxide, etc., which remains on the substrate surface after dry etching and then ashing the resist.